Call me ! Harry e Hermione friendship
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: - veja, você não precisa ficar sozinha. eu irei aonde você quiser. querida, apenas pegue o telefone e me chame. 8


**Criada em: **24/12/2007

**Call Me**

_**Triimmmm! **__**  
**__**Triimmmm!**__  
_  
-Alô? - levantou-se completamente tonto, não enxergando nada.

-Harry? - uma voz feminina perguntou receosa do outro lado da linha

-Quem é? - coçou a cabeça, e encarou o despertador na cabeceira: meia-noite, exatamente.

-Sou eu. Hermione. - disse com um toque de confiança na voz. Talvez ele não fique com raiva.

-Ah! - respondeu, ainda não associando nome à pessoa. - Sabe que horas são?

-Ah, desculpa é que você disse que se eu tivesse algum problema poderia te ligar independente do horário. - disse com a voz baixa. - Bom, mas você tem razão. Eu te ligo outro dia.

-Espera! -tentou forçar a voz ao máximo. - Agora que já estou acordado, não é?

-Deixa de ser grosso! - exclamou. - Volta a dormir, depois conversamos.

-Você é certinha o bastante para não incomodar os outros, carinho. Se me ligou tão tarde assim, é porque tem algo errado.

-É besteira minha, Harry.

-Não, não é. - apurou o corpo e suavizou a voz. - Pra isso servem os amigos. Não pretendo descumprir o que disse a você.

-Não é nada demais. - suspirou. - Estou com insônia e pensei se meu melhor amigo poderia passar um pouco de seu precioso tempo comigo.

Ele riu.

-Falei algo engraçado?

-_Você_ é engraçada. Desde quando tem insônia?

-Desde que meus pais morreram. - disse baixinho.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? - amenizou. - Não gosto de você pra baixo, ainda mais a essa hora.

-Tudo bem. Muito ocupado com o trabalho

-Achava que fosse ser mais fácil. - bufou. - Ele consome a gente.

-Você é que é preguiçoso, é assim desde Hogwarts.

-Mas em Hogwarts você não precisava encarar dementadores todo dia.

-Isso é fichinha para o grande Harry Potter, aquele que derrotou Voldemort, o maior bruxo das Trevas. E para de reclamar.

-O grande Harry Potter enfrentaria mil Voldemorts novamente, só pra não ter que passar por mais um desentendimento com sua namorada. - rolou. - Ela até foi dormir na casa da mãe hoje.

-Por quê? - perguntou um pouco alto demais.

-Seis palavras. - disse. - "_Pra onde este namoro está indo?_" - bufou. – Sempre odiei isso.

-Você sempre odiou tudo relacionado a namoro, Harry. Não seria diferente agora, ou seria?

-Hei! - fingiu-se ofendido. - Com ela era diferente.

-Sim, com ela, a Susie, a Clarie, a Kelly, a Christina, a Louise... Esqueci alguém? Ah, a Shopie.

-É Sophie. - corrigiu sorrindo. - E não pense que sou um cafajeste que esquece as garotas depois do fim do namoro.

-Namoro? Ou rolo?

-Varia de um pra outra. - respondeu normalmente.

-Harry! Seu... Insensível

-O que? Nenhuma delas veio reclamar de nada. Te garanto!

Nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado da linha. Harry sabia perfeitamente que Hermione deveria estar escandalizada.

-Mi? - chamou depois de alguns segundos. - Ainda está aí?

-Na verdade aqui esta uma Hermione assustada. Quem diria que o famoso e carinhoso Harry Potter viraria um cafajeste? Ninguém, eu sei.

-Você é o tipo de pessoa que sabe o que eu sou e o que não.

-Estou começando a duvidar se o conheço realmente.

-Espera um segundo. Acho que tem alguém tocando a campainha lá embaixo.

-Ok!

O garoto colocou o telefone na cama e desceu, deixando a porta aberta. Hermione continuou esperando. Teve a impressão de ouvir gritos extremamente altos e algo quebrando, depois o silêncio. Minutos, longos minutos, depois, Harry apareceu.

-Pronto. - disse.

-Voldemort bateu a sua porta? - perguntou nervosa. - Quem era? Algum comensal? Por que, Pelo amor de Merlin', acho que devem ter quebrado a porta ou algo.

-Passou longe. -respondeu. -Era a Charlie [Namorada]

-Ah, a menina com nome de homem? O que ela quebrou?

-Meu ombro. Provavelmente algumas costelas, também. -disse num sussurro doloroso.

-O QUE?! Como assim?

-Disse que tava arrependida de ter me abandonado aqui, enquanto ela dormia com a mãe. Disse também que tentou ligar, mas a linha tava ocupada e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo no telefone numa hora dessas. Respondi que estava falando com você, e ela ficou com muito ciúme, pela cara de bode que fez. Perguntou se você não tinha algo interessante para fazer, além de atormentar os outros Aí eu te defendi. Ela achou que estávamos de caso e brigamos, enquanto ela ia conseguindo quebrar toda a casa. No fim, expulsei-a daqui e disse que estava tudo acabado. - relatou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Acho que não me esqueci de nada.

-Harry! Ela quebrou uma costela sua mesmo?

-Nem sei direito. Quando ela voltou em cima de mim com uma pá, eu perdi os sentidos.

-Puta merda! - a menina gargalhou. - Essa era nervosa.

-Agora continuo deitado, só que com um saco de gelo por cima de mim. E pra melhorar, estamos no inverno!

-Tadinho dele. - riu. - Conhece algum feitiço?

-Me chamo Hermione?

-Não, Graças a Merlin! Eu nem quero saber onde estava na aula de Primeiro Socorros.

-Chega de falar sobre mim. E você?

-Eu?

-Ainda solteira?

-Eu tenho tempo? Esse ministério esta um caos.

-Nunca foi problema para mim. Ta mais pra desculpa, isso

-Desculpa, Sr. "Eu-Posso-Ter-Qualquer-Uma-A-Qualquer-Hora". Eu não quero um relacionamento passageiro.

-Quem aqui falou em relacionamento passageiro?

-Ninguém, mas você tem esse costume.

-Não estamos falando de mim. Quero saber quando a srta. vai realmente sair detrás de todos esses papeis e aproveitar a vida?

-Minha vida é o trabalho, Harry.

-O que não é uma boa coisa, convenhamos. Vai acabar que nem eles, velhos e esquecidos.

-Devo agradecer?

-Deve mudar. -respondeu convicto.

-Por que está chato assim, hoje?

-Eu? Só quero seu bem.

-Tá, meu bem é te ver bem. Você esta bem? Então eu estou bem.

-Então tudo bem. -sorriu. -Mas ainda boto fé de você encontrar um namorado, nem que seja só pra se divertir.

-Diversão com pessoas é com você, Harry, não comigo. - suspirou.

-Ta bem. -rolou os olhos, mas, obviamente, ela não viu. -Então para "namorar serio", com direito a mão dada e juras de amor no parque. É melhor?

-Bem melhor. – riu. - Você age como se eu nunca tivesse tido um namorado.

-Homens assim não existem mais. Quer dizer, ultimamente, **nós** somos uma espécie em extinção. -parou. -Além do mais, realmente faz tempo que não a vejo acompanhada.

-Claro, faz um tempão que meu trabalho ocupa a maior da minha vida.

-Mas esse foi seu erro. - respondeu. - Espera o gelo ta caindo. - empurrou o saco de gelo para cima. – Pronto.

-Ta doendo muito ainda?- perguntou rindo.

-Acho que o sangue ta diminuindo, mas ainda dói um pouco.

-SANGUE?!

-UMA PÁ NA MINHA BARRIGA, BICHO!

-Você não estancou o sangue? Harry, quer morrer de hemorragia?

-Não bastava colocar gelo? - perguntou atordoado.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! SANGUE EM ABUNDANCIA NÃO CONGELA, PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO ELE ESTA SAINDO DE SEU PRÓPRIO CORPO! HARRY POTTER SE EU TE ENCONTRAR E EU TE ENFIAR UMA PÁ NO...

-Hei, hei, hei! - gritou. - Calma, mulher! Nem ta tão feio assim...

-NÃO! DEVE TER UMA COSTELA APARECENDO E VOCÊ ACHANDO QUE NÃO É NADA DEMAIS!

-Se fosse, eu estaria agonizando meus últimos minutos nessa cama, e não conversando com você sobre namorados, não acha?

-Duvido. - bufou. - Como está a situação?

-Uma mancha de sangue no lençol. O que acha?

-Só?

-Até agora sim. Por quê?

-Puf! - bufou. - Você é estranho.

- Eu estou morrendo, por um acaso?

-Pelos meus cálculos, deveria estar resmungando, pelo menos.

-Isso é ruim?

-Sim.

-Se Charlie não fosse mulher, juro que fazia ela sentir a mesma dor. O que sugere que eu faça?

-Arrancar a cabeça dela?

-Estou falando do sangue. -resmungou.

-Ah. - a menina riu. - Um simples feitiço de limpeza.

-Você espera mesmo que eu lembre, não é? -gargalhou.

-_Reparo_, Harry! Apenas isso.

-Espera um pouco. -respondeu, colocando novamente o telefone sobre a cama. Segundos depois disse: -Ainda deixo o gelo?

-Claro!

-Essa conversa ta chata, sabia?

-Sim. – bocejou. – Já estou até ficando com sono.

-Então vai dormir.

-E você?

-Eu vou dormir também.

-Estou falando da costela.

-Ah, eu me viro, não se preocupe.

-Como não?!

-Eu conheço alguns feitiços, Mi.

-Cuidado, hein! Não quero meu amigo pela metade.

-Pode deixar.

-Qualquer problema me liga.

-Ok.

-Tchau!

-Tchau!

Desligaram o telefone. Hermione se ajeitou nas cobertas e fechou os olhos.

**Triimmmm! ****  
****Triimmmm! **

-Alô! – perguntou com a voz cansada.

-Boa noite, Mi! – era Harry. – Durma com os anjinhos!

-Boa noite, Harry. – falou sorrindo. – Durma bem e não esqueça de me ligar qualquer coisa.

-Sim, mamãe. – riu. – Beijos.

-Beijos.

**x.x.x.x**

**N/A:**  
Participação especial "Irmãos Malfoy".


End file.
